New Day
by SnowLili
Summary: [One-Shot] It wasn't the perfect wedding anyone would ever dream of. But Sasuke knew it was the right decision in his life. - SasuSaku, all canon pairings coz yeah, I'm a die-hard fan of all the canon pairings (except the fact that Neji died but that's just one small part).


**New Day**

* * *

Sasuke knew the sky was crying. The sound of soft constant drizzle hitting the top of the mountain he caved in was a proof enough of that. The morose chilliness shooting down his bones somehow gripped the edges of his heart. He was dying to know why the heaven was crying on that day. Was the heaven sad? Did it not bless him and his decision? Or was it tears of happiness?

That wasn't the only thing that he wanted to know at the moment though.

"Sasuke! Stay still, will you?" Naruto yelled at him, face creasing in irritation as the Uzumaki tucked the koshihimo which somehow was tied around his hip—when did that even get there?

"Naruto! You're doing it all wrong!" Kiba growled, pushing Naruto away. "Here, let me do it." The dog nin then grabbed the seemingly crooked koshihimo, undoing the obi then tying and tucking it again.

"Is that how you're supposed to do it?" Sai interrupted innocently.

"Kiba! You tied it wrong! You need to listen to the advice of a married man!" Naruto scolded, grabbing the koshihimo again.

"Just because I chose not to marry yet doesn't mean I know nothing of this! Tamaki and I are literally staying together!" Kiba barked in protest.

"What does getting married has anything to do with tying obi? Is it related to sex?"

"Shut up, Sai!"

Sasuke hold his urge to push them away. Who wouldn't? They were tucking and pulling on the obi that was _tying_ his hip—and that was definitely not pleasant. That overwhelming situation however, did not exceed his other curiosity and he couldn't help but to voice it out loud.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sasuke's brows twitched in annoyance.

There was a long silence when the subject finally spoke out. The cave was huge, but it still didn't shelter much for the coldness of the rain. But the candlelight was enough for Sasuke to register every each faces attending the said cave area.

"Well, why else, Sasuke-kun? It's your wedding day!" Lee exclaimed excitedly, much to Sasuke's chagrin.

Sasuke almost groaned at the answer of the Konoha green beast. Of course. Of course! He _knew_ it was his wedding day. But the question was, why were they here—at his hideout? He never invited anyone. And he purposely did not hold the event at the village. It wasn't because he hated them. Rather, he was scared. He still couldn't see himself worthy of Sakura. And he was worried that—since he was a rogue and he might had been hated by everyone—no one might attend their wedding anyway. He didn't want Sakura to be the victim of the village's boycott or anything just because of him—even though it meant Sakura had to experience the lousiest wedding in a cave like this. But now, this?

"You shall not let Sakura-chan wait longer, Sasuke-kun! We need to get you ready!" Lee added before dabbing some dust—erm, powder—on his face and pulled him up.

"Wait! The obi—"

"Let's go, guys! I want to eat the cake! My wife cooked a lot for this!" Chouji pumped the air excitedly.

Shikamaru and Shino spared a glance at each other before the Nara head finally curled his lips up in a small smile. Perhaps it was time for them to save the groom from his misery. After all, Sasuke seemed to be smothered and drowning.

Clapping his hands to gain all attention, Shikamaru chuckled. "Alright, guys. We better get out to the main room outside to arrange chairs and wait for the bride to walk in. I'm pretty sure we don't want to delay this."

"Yes! Of course not!" as if playing right into Shikamaru's hands, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Sai and Chouji dashed out from the cave room into the other area which was bigger than the latter. Shikamaru shook his head in amusement.

"I hope you're satisfied with your look. Why? Because they had tried their best to make you look good," Shino said flatly, holding out a mirror for Sasuke to see.

"I look ugly," Sasuke grumbled, one hand reaching out to wipe some blotch of powder on his face with the edge of his monsuke.

"Oops, you might not want to ruin that," Shikamaru laughed. "That belongs to Neji," he paused slightly. "I mean, belonged to."

Sasuke paused, leveling his hand a bit to look at the monsuke he was wearing. "And you are bringing this here because—?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "One, because you need wedding clothes. And two," his eyes casted away. "Because Neji himself can't be here."

Sasuke swept a hand over his face, just to pat away the powder. He felt his heart tightened again. His redemption was nowhere near done. He knew he had done way too much damage to his village and the people. Which was exactly the reason why he had left the village again. He didn't feel like he deserved to be there. Sakura just happened to follow him. And even if he knew he didn't deserve her either, she didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"You never answered me. Why are you guys here?" Sasuke knew Shikamaru was more intelligent than the rest. Thus he repeated the question—and knew Shikamaru understood.

He was proven right when Shikamaru answered with a grin. "Well, Sakura said you won't go back to the village yet. So if you're not going back, then we're coming after you."

 _We're coming after you_. What a déjà vu. Shikamaru had once led his friends to bring him back to the village too. That time, however, he didn't give a damn about 'why'. Not unless it had anything to do with Naruto.

"This is your day which we should celebrate. So we're coming, that's all. This time, of course, we won't drag you back," Shikamaru waved a hand dismissively, as if knowing what was running through his mind. "I'll be seeing you outside. My wife is gonna kill me if I don't help her with the setting."

Shino had pivoted his heel to follow the Nara head, but the Hokage advisor paused.

"I forgot. The Sixth passed this to you. He conveyed his apology for not being able to come. He can't leave the village because of being a Hokage, you know," Shikamaru placed a box on a large stone that appeared like a table before leaving the room with Shino.

Sasuke's eyes trailed down to the box after he was—finally—left alone in the cave room. One hand reaching the simple note attached on top of the box.

' _I've gone through hell trying to adjust your friends so they can attend your wedding. You happen to be friends with all top ninjas, mind you. I need to withhold some difficult missions. So be sure to enjoy yourself. P/s: Congrats on your wedding. – Kakashi, the Sixth._ '

There was a soft smile curving on his lips as he read the small note from his former teacher. His fingers swiftly tore open the wrapping to reveal the gift content.

Icha Icha Technique.

Some things just never changed.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't even had a spa before your wedding! How are you supposed to face Sasuke-kun with dirt-filled skin? And look at your hair—" Ino huffed, tucking a stray of Sakura's pink hair back and curled it slightly. "Sakura! Is this mud in your hair?"

"Ino, if you're going to babble all the way on my wedding day, you better get the hell out of here," Sakura's voice was full with venom, trying very hard to stay still while letting Hinata put on a kimono on her.

"Oh, don't give me that," Ino roughly combed the rather rusty hair before smearing some conditioner on. "You should thank me for turning such an ugly hag like you into a—well, just a little bit like an angle. I need to tone down my goddess beauty just so not to outdo you—"

"What?" Sakura snapped her head towards the blonde.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata gasped as she tried to fix the kimono on the bride.

"Sorry," Sakura turned back to Hinata.

"And you don't even have enough make up!"

"I didn't come here for a fashion show!" Sakura couldn't help but to answer back.

Ino took the lip gloss then carefully applied it on Sakura. "You still need to look good for the man you love!" she pulled Sakura to face her once both her and Hinata were done with their friend. The blonde sighed, smiling fondly as she stared at Sakura. "Oh, Sakura."

"What?" Sakura couldn't help but to blush at the soft gaze of the Yamanaka.

"You're so ugly," Ino grinned in satisfaction.

"What the fuck, you Ino-pig!" Sakura was ready to burst.

But Ino had pushed her out, laughing slightly at her reaction. "Come on! I'm pretty sure Sasuke-kun is already outside."

* * *

It was supposed to be a very simple ceremony. Sasuke only planned to make Karin as Sakura's Maid of Honor, and Suigetsu will be his best man, while Jugo will be the priest. He didn't expect to get more audience. Well, it wasn't a grand wedding per say. There were fresh flower chains hung around the tables and the wall of the cave, and some light blue cloth covering the table. Homemade foods and a medium sized cake just enough for around twenty people were placed on it. Sasuke wondered why Karui and Tamaki even bothered to do this for a stranger like him.

"I'm surprised you're doing this for him," Suigetsu murmured lightly, crouching beside Shikamaru who was still knitting a few more flowers into long chain. "We were trying to kill you more often than once."

Shikamaru glanced once at the man before concentrating back on his task. "I thought I would hate him too. But hating someone for just one thing is just immature. If you weren't able to see the good in people and accept them as who they are, you wouldn't be able to move forward and enjoy life," he sighed, lightly scratching the back of his head. "It's troublesome but if I can't get over hatred, I won't be marrying my wife now. She used to try killing me too."

Suigetsu laughed heartily. "I see. He's a damn lucky guy then."

"I wouldn't say so," Shikamaru shrugged before glancing towards Naruto, grinning. "I'd say we all are."

Suigetsu grinned. "Maybe I should just let that Uzumaki be the best man instead?"

"I would if I were you," Shikamaru nodded with a sly grin. "Since that job was kinda troublesome to me."

Naruto jumped. "Sasuke! Gaara and Kankuro cannot come coz they have Kazekage work—"

"I don't care!" Sasuke scowled.

"Don't say that! They went through trouble to pray for you two and that's how you thank them?" Naruto scolded.

Shikamaru grinned, watching the brawl he never thought he would ever see again. He remembered those times when they were still kids, and they would argue over the most troublesome things—and of course, he would still say it was troublesome to even meddle into it. It was a sight to behold.

Yeah, some things just never changed.

Shikamaru glanced out the main door of the cave, covered with a layer of drizzling rain. It was drizzling, but it was rather peaceful today. Closing his eyes to pray to whatever deity there was, Shikamaru smiled. _Neji, please bless them too_.

* * *

It wasn't a grand wedding per say. They weren't married in a church or any traditional temple or even had any ceremony. The decorations were handmade and modest—but those were done by their friends whom sincerely wished for their happiness. The foods and cake weren't catered expensively nor exclusively—they looked rather simple. But those too were homemade filled with sincere prayers and hopes. He was just wearing a monsuke belonged to a late friend—whom he wished would have blessed them too—and they didn't even had a professional make up artist or anything like that.

But the moment Sakura walked in with Karin assisting her with her shiny silver knitted kimono, Sasuke couldn't help but to feel the happiness swelling inside his chest. He wondered if that was what being called contentment. He had not felt that for his whole life.

It wasn't about the decorations or foods. It was simply the presence of those who cared with utmost sincerity—even though he thought they hated him. It wasn't about the make up or kimonos. It was simply the fact that this woman had loved him from the deepest of her heart—even though she had seen the worst of him.

Friends. He never thought he could associate the word with him ever again.

And as Sakura finally reached him, he saw Naruto grinned widely—stupidly too, that idiot. Sai was sitting on the chair, watching blankly as he tried to console Ino who was exaggeratingly shedding tears as if she was letting go of her own daughter. Hinata was smiling softly from her seat, and Shino was—as always—blanklessly sitting beside her. Lee was screaming stuff about youth—Sasuke couldn't even comprehend most of what he was saying—with Tenten scolding him to calm down. Kiba was probably flirting with his girlfriend instead of concentrating on his wedding but Sasuke didn't mind anyway. Temari was scolding Shikamaru—who seemed to yawn and ignore his wife—for something Sasuke wasn't sure himself. Chouji was being obedient and sat by his wife patiently—even though Sasuke knew he was waiting for the chance to grab the foods. Karin was fidgeting for something—but she was Karin anyway, what do you expect? Suigetsu was babbling something towards Jugo, probably telling how he was relieved to pass over his job as the best man.

He would have feel annoyed with it years ago. But right now, just them being them had somehow made him feel like home.

Just that was enough to make him know he was forgiven.

As if knowing what was running in his mind, Sakura smiled at him, trying to convince him that he was indeed part of them.

Those decorations, those foods, those kimonos—it wasn't the perfect wedding people wish to have. But their friends being there—and some other not being there for various reasons—praying and wishing sincerely was enough to make Sasuke know that this wedding was perfect.

His bride was standing elegantly despite the minimal make up with slightly curled hair, and Sasuke never thought she ever looked even more beautiful than now. He regretted nothing. He doubted nothing.

For the first time, he knew he had made the right decision.

As he reached for her hand, Sasuke couldn't help but to glance at the drizzling rain dancing outside the cave.

 _Itachi... The rain is your way to bless us right_?

Because he knew, the rain would wash away his unshed tears and drown his past fears. And tomorrow, leading his first day after saying his vow, he would welcome the new sun of tomorrow.

A new chapter of his life.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm surprised I can write this coz well, Sasuke is my least favorite character. At some point, I even hate him. (I probably love everyone but him lol) But yeah, this is why I write this. Hating someone is immature. It's my way to remind myself too. Bcoz yeah, you won't be able to mature and move forward with hatred. And there exist forgiveness despite not being said. I hope I depicted it well here. And well, because I really love the canon pairings—except the fact that I am sad that Neji's dead.

And more importantly, I want to convey that, you don't need expensive wedding to make it perfect. What is most important is that everyone blessed you, and you are happy with your partner. And damn, SasuSaku is definitely the best to portray this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
